Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 17
Chapter 17: To the mountains! Kayla looked down at her leg and gasped. There was no sign of a scratch or bruise on where her wound was. “Woah! When did it heal?!” she exclaimed. “Hm…. We went back in time, so it would be like you never got it. Do you get it?” Link said. “Oh! So you’re saying, I got injured in the future, so when we went back in time, I didn’t have the cut, so that’s it?” Kayla reviewed. “yeah.” “At least it doesn’t sting anymore. Ok, so…. Now what?” “ we have to go through the northern gate in north clock town. To the mountains.” Tatl answered. “Oh. Then… to north clock town!” Link leaded up the ramp and through the alley way. “Alright, let’s talk to the guard over there.” Kayla walked over, smiling. She had the bomb mask in her hand. Link rushed over to hand her his shield, but she was already doing something. She ran up to the guard. “Hey! Watch this!” she yelled, and threw the mask up in the air. Link stared in shock as he realized what she was doing. The mask exploded in the air above the surprised guard. Distracted, the guard gazed up at where the explosion was. Link quickly caught the mask, and ran after Kayla, who used her chance to rush by the stunned guard. “What the fuck?” Link huffed as soon as they were out. She grinned. “I like to be daring. But wow, I can’t believe I did that!” Kayla laughed. Link looked around. “Woah…. Termina is bigger than I thought! Look over there!” he pointed. Kayla stared at what was ahead of them. It was odd looking. There was grass from the entrance of the gate, to the front of the mountain path. Beyond it was covered in snow. “I’m guessing that’s Snowfall. “It’s a little chilly here….” Kayla observed, shivering a little. “Maybe you should have brought a jacket.” Link joked. “Well, I didn’t know how cold the mountains were! But anyway, what are THOSE over there?” She pointed over where a giant lizard with two large legs, and a long tail. “Oh, they’re dodongos.” Link replied. Kayla got her bow out and ran over to it. She reached to her quiver, but there were no arrows. “Huh?! I’m sure I had arrows when we were at the deku palace…” she mumbled, disappointed. It turn around, and spotted her. Link’s eyes grew wide as the dodongo inhaled deeply, he knew what that meant. “Kayla, move!” But the dodongo already breathed out scorching fire at her. Kayla tried to jump to the side, but it got her side, and her clothes. She shrieked in pain, not knowing how to put out the fire. Link quickly got his sword, and struck its tail hard. It turned around quickly, getting ready to burn again. “Hey! Stupid lizard! Over here!” Kayla waved her arms to get its attention. It worked. It turned around, and Link struck the tail again. It roared once, fell to its side, and blew up. Link ran over to Kayla, who’s skirt was still burning. He could only think of taking his hat off, and whacking the flame out. It went out, but there was a big hole in the front of her skirt. “are you alright?!” anxiety kicking in. “Yeah, just a little burn, and burnt skirt. Aw…. Wait, I remember something… I left my suitcase in the clock tower! It has my stuff!” She got up quickly. “What’s a suitcase?” Kayla ignored the question, and started up the ramp. He turned towards Tatl. “Why would I know?” she said his thoughts. He sighed, and ran after her. “This is it!” Kayla exclaimed. They were in the clock tower, and a box with a handle was lying on the ground. She opened it up and squealed with delight. “Oh! My spare pair of jeans, my long sleeved shirt, my Nike sneakers, a hair brush, and how could I live without this?” she showed it to Link. He studied it. It looked oddly familiar to him… “what is that?” “A jackknife!” “Oh, like my sword, but smaller?” “Yeah, I think so. Now go somewhere else for now.” she directed. He looked hurt. “I’m getting dressed, that’s all. I just want a little privacy.” she quickly explained. He nodded and went out. “This is great.” she undressed, and put on her new clothes. “Long sleeved, now I wont be as cold!” she smiled. She went out and saw Link going to the place where they got the stray fairy. “Why is he going there?” She wondered. Kayla ran after him. She started hearing odd music, like someone playing a music box. She followed the path, and saw a man sitting on a bench, playing a weird looking instrument. Link was standing next to him. “Link, It doesn’t take me that long to get dressed!” She made herself noticeable. Link stared at her, and glanced at Tatl. “I thought you said-” “ I know what I said, but listen to this guy.” she chimed. “Excuse me?” Link asked the man. He started talking in rhymes that neither of them understood a word of. Apparently, he was done talking. “I want you to have this.” he gave Link a eagle like mask. “That’s the Bremen mask.” he explained. “er… ok, let’s get back to the mountains, Kayla.” He led her out quickly. “Put it on! I think it will do something!” Kayla urged. “Ok…” He put it on. It actually looked cool on him. “So…. What do you do with it?” Kayla asked curiously. “Hm…. Oh watch.” he started playing his ocarina in a merry tune while marching, and suddenly, the dog started to follow near him, barking in rhythm. Kayla burst out in a fit a giggles. Link was marching around playing his ocarina, and the dog was following him, yipping. “Oh, that’s so cute! I’m gonna take a picture of it!” she held the camera to her face, and snapped a photo. “Perfect! Look at this!” Link stopped playing and walked over to her. “Wow, that was quick.” he commented. “What the what?” “I mean, I usually can only take one or two pictures at a time, and I have to go somewhere to develop them. But yours…. They come right out.” he looked at the photo that came out amazed. She shrugged. “Well, we better get back to the mountains, we already wasted enough time.” “Hey, you’re the one who wanted so badly to come all the way here just for a new pair of clothes.” Tatl reminded. “Yeah, I know…. But I have a good reason for getting these. I’ll be freezing my ass off up there with just a short skirt piece dress. Jeans and a long sleeved shirt will certainly help.” she explained, winning the last reason. None of them said anything, because they couldn’t think of anything to say, and they went back to where they were. “Ok, let’s get past those dodongos, AGAIN.” Kayla readied herself to dodge, and use the bomb mask with Link’s shield. The dodongo let out an unexpected blow of fire at Kayla. Suddenly, she jumped up, front flipped in the air doing a little more distance, and shot out her foot, getting the tail hard. She landed gracefully, one hand flat on the ground where she was crouch. Like an expert. The dodongo died, and Kayla just stared at where it just was. “I… did that…? Me?” she whispered. Link was staring wide-eyed at her, mouth open.” I think that’s it.” he finally said. He slowly led her up the next hill, where an ice block blocked the way. “How do we get past that?” Kayla automatically looked up and smiled. “I know.” she loaded an arrow (that came out of the dodongo) and struck the giant icicle hanging above it.